dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne (ブルース・ウェイン, Burūsu Wain), also known as Batman (バットマン, Battoman), is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the DC series. He is the a billionaire, playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist in the day, the detective and masked superhero vigilante of Gotham City in the night, leader of the Bat Family, and a founding member of the Justice League. Born into the wealthy Wayne family, he had an idyllic childhood, although he was given a strong sense of justice by his moralistic and philanthropic parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. When eight years old, he saw his parents get violently murdered and gunned down in-front of him at the hands of a mugger. Bruce resolved and dedicated his life to battling and rid the city of the criminal element that had taken their lives. Motivated by this tragedy from his past, He had dedicated having spent seven years of his adult life, across the globe, in trainning extensively to achieve in honing his mental and physical abilities to perfection, various forms of martial arts, his detective skills and techniques, and criminal psychology. When he returned, he was inspired by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor, as well as an urban myth of a bat-like specter that swoops on the corrupt and protects the innocents, is a well known tale told amongst the criminal underworld that warns them never to trust the shadows. What they don't realize is that the urban myth is real. He had became the heroic vigilante Batman that he is now, a detective with a deductive-minded vigilante who operates within the city of Gotham to eradicate crime and corruption and to bring peace and justice back to the streets of Gotham City, with the aid of his butler Alfred Pennyworth by bringing Gotham's criminals to justice. "I am Vengeance... I am Night... I am '''BATMAN'!" :—Batman. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Kevin Conroy (English), Shinshū Fuji (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (young): Kimberly Brooks (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Born into the wealthy Wayne family, Bruce Wayne had an idyllic childhood, although he was given a strong sense of justice by his moralistic and philanthropic parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. After their violent murder at the hands of a mugger, Bruce dedicated his life to battling the criminal element that took their lives. He left Gotham for many years to train his mental and physical abilities across the globe, finally returning to take up the mantle of the Dark Knight. When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears, Batman fights crimes with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor. Appearance As Bruce Wayne As Bruce Wayne he normally wears a formal black suit with a grayish-blue tie. He is a tall Caucasian male with a dark and imposing figure, short black hair, and As Batman As Batman, the Batsuit has lots of new gadgets and features. The tri-weave bodysuit consisted of a basic skintight tear proof bodysuit which can apply pressure to injuries to stop bleeding. The major protection consists of separate movable layers of armor plating which are kept in place with steel wiring. the armor plating's inner layers are made up of a titanium-dipped tri-weave fiber mesh to provide protection from gunfire and sharp objects / knives. In between the titanium fiber, lies the Wayne-Tech MR fluids which harden in response to impact. Over the titanium fiber mesh lies a reinforced carbon fiber material which is divided into separate pieces that mold into Batman's movement allowing Batman more fluid movement when fighting thugs. Once again the bat symbol returns and is separated with the carbon fiber armor plating. Batman's cowl consists of an inner layer of titanium tri-weave fiber and a outer layer of a strong carbon fiber like material which can now separate into multiple segments to easily remove the cowl. The cowl is removed via a switch located on the back of the cowl under the plating. This version of the Batsuit has been compared heavily to the Batsuit introduced in Christopher Nolan's film The Dark Knight. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6 ft. 2 in. * Weight: 210 lb. Attributes * Billionare playboy by day, Batman by night. * Gotham's most eligible bachelor. * Trained to a physical and mental peak. * Arsenal of gadgets, vehicles, and advanced technology. * Inventor, detective, genius-level intelligence. * Expert in most known forms of martial arts. * Trained in all aspects of criminology. * Mastery of the physical sciences. * Computer expert. * Master of disguise. * Photographic memory. * Trained in stealth and espionage techniques. * Expert escape artist. Gallery File:Bruce_Wayne_SoB.png|Bruce Wayne. Background Personality As Bruce Wayne Bruce Wayne was very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting, and sometimes employed morally dubious tactics (like torture), but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work, Bruce had displayed a sense of humor around his butler, Alfred. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals, he had proven himself a very caring and selfless person, who constantly put his life on the line to save innocent lives and brought the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. Perhaps Bruce's strongest characteristic was his strong moral code to never kill. To the public, Bruce Wayne took on the facade of an irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego. However, even as Bruce Wayne, he had attempted to do good, through charitable campaigns, and renovation projects. while as Batman, he revealed his dark, intimidating personality in the form of a bat (his childhood fear for his enemies to dread) to frighten the criminals that he stood against, and believed that theatricality helped him seem more than a man. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal was to bring order and justice to Gotham City. As Batman Relationships Friends/Allies * Bat Family ** Kate Kane/Batwoman ** Luke Fox/Batwing * Lucius Fox * Gotham City Police Department ** James Gordon ** Renee Montoya ** Ellen Yin - Friend and teammate. ** Ethan Bennett - Friend and teammate. * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing - His first partner and adopted son. ** Victor Stone/Cyborg ** Koriand'r/Starfire ** Wally West/Kid Flash * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle * Alfred Pennyworth - Employee and Friend. * Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin - His third partner. * Lois Lane - Friend. * Justice League ** Team Superman *** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Rival turned ally, friend, and teammate. *** Kara Zor-El/Supergirl - Uneasy ally. ** Princes Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Love interest and teammate. ** Barry Allen/The Flash - Ally and Teammate. ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Ally and Teammate. ** John Stewart/Green Lantern - Teammate. ** Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and Teammate. ** Billy Batson/Shazam - Teammate. ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. ** J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - Teammate. ** Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman - Teammate. ** Barda Free/Big Barda - Ally. Family * Solomon Wayne - Ancestor (Deceased) * Thomas Wayne - Father (Deceased) * Martha Wayne - Mother (Deceased) * Elissa Wayne/Golden Angel - Daughter * Damian Wayne/Robin - Son Neutral * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Suicide Squad ** Amanda Waller * Talia al Ghul - On and Off Ally (Deceased) * Nyssa Raatko * Michael Lane/Azrael * Hugo Strange * Arkham Knight/Red Hood - Enemy-turned-Ally * Dr. Victor Fries/Mister Freeze - On and Off Ally * Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat - Enemy turned ally. * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy - Enemy-turned-Ally (Deceased) * Andrea Beaumont/Phantasm - Former love interest and enemy. Rivals Enemies * Joseph Chilton/Joe Chill * Joker's Thugs ** Jack Napier/Joker - Archenemy (Deceased) ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Enemy ** Mr. Hammer ** Sickle * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva * Bane's Thugs ** Antonio Diego/Bane ** Angel Vallelunga/Bird * Dr. Thomas Elliot/Hush * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Possibly deceased) * Edward Nigma/Riddler * MECH ** Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Enemy * Larissa Diaz/Copperhead * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc - Enemy * Garfield Lynns/Firefly * Lonnie Machin/Anarky (Fate unknown) * Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter * Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg ** Mr. Toad * Basil Karlo/Clayface (Possibly deceased) * Michael Carter/Killer Moth (Deceased) * Maximillian Zeus/Maxie Zeus * Victor Zsasz * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Julian Day/Calendar Man * Deacon Blackfire * Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner (Deceased) * Otis Flannegan/Ratcatcher (Deceased) * Humphry Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty * Tweedledum and Tweedledee (Deceased) * Scarface * Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist * Warren White/Great White Shark * Simon Morrison/Prometheus * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Presumably deceased) * George Harkness/Captain Boomerang - Enemy. * Chato Santana/El Diablo- Enemy. * Christopher Weiss/Slipknot- Enemy. * Eric Needham/Black Spider - Enemy. * Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost - Enemy. * Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast * Nanaue/King Shark - Enemy. * Militia Commander * Christina Bell (Deceased) * Albert King (Deceased) * Johnny Charisma (Deceased) * Henry Adams (Deceased) * Talon - Enemy. * Samantha Vanaver - Ally turned enemy. * Joining - Enemy. * Darkseid - Enemy. * Desaad * Orm/Ocean Master - Enemy * Barbara Minerva/Cheetah - Enemy. * Silverback - Enemy. * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee - Enemy. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Acrobatics: Batman may not be the quickest of his allies but that does not mean he cannot take on multiple enemies while simultaneously dodging gunfire and larger attacks. * Aviation: * Disguise: Batman used various aliases, including Gaff Morgan and Matches Malone, to infiltrate Gotham's underworld. * Eidetic Memory: * Escapology: Batman was taught the arts of escapism by Zatara. * Gadgetry: Batman is an inventor of sorts. While using military and scientific technology for his own uses, he has also invented countless bat-gadgets for fighting crime. * Genius Level Intellect: Batman is as smart as he is strong and has honed his mind to be just as powerful as his body. Using his inquisitive mind he has outsmarted his rogues gallery, the police and most, if not all, of his opponents. * Gymnastics: * Peak Human Condition: Batman has trained his body to the absolute peak of human potential, and is capable of performing nearly superhuman feats of athleticism such as strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility, and senses. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Batman is one of the world's foremost martial artists. With the knowledge and expertise in dozens of fighting styles, Batman is the most formidable opponent in Gotham City. * Martial Arts: * Indomitable Will: * Interrogation: Batman is adept in finding out information from thugs and henchmen. He can spot a known snitch in a crowd and single them out for questioning. * Intimidation: Batman is an exceedingly intimidating character. Modeling his costume after a bat and through countless years of experience he has honed his frightful tactics to even scare the likes of his enemies. * Investigation: Batman is often called the "world's greatest detective" and for all the right reasons. He has solved hundreds of mysteries, murders and other crimes with and without the use of his technology. * Marksmanship: * Martial Arts: Trained by Yoru-sensei in Japan and the Master in Nanda Parbat, Batman is a master of at least four disciplines. ** Jujutsu: ** Kung Fu: * Multilingualism: Known to be fluent in French, German, Kaznian and Spanish. * Singing: * Prestidigitation: * Throwing: * Ventriloquism: Learned the basics from Zatara. * Mechanical Aptitude: Batman possesses knowledge of mechanical engineering and often employs this talent when constructing or upgrading equipment for use in crime-fighting. He has often been seen effecting repairs on the Bat-Bot armor or making improvements to the Batmobile. * Business Management: * Investigation: Batman is often called the "world's greatest detective" and for all the right reasons. He has solved hundreds of mysteries, murders and other crimes with and without the use of his technology. * Leadership: * Stealth: Batman is superb at sneaking around. Using his knowledge of the layout of Gotham City he can transverse quickly without ever making a sound. He uses sound dampening equipment to aid him. * Swordsmanship: ** Fencing * Tactical Analysis: Batman has a naturally tactical mind, always keeping his eye on the objective, but through the aid of his technology he can target vital areas on both human and non-human targets alike. * Tracking: Using his high-tech arsenal Batman is able to track down anyone with anything from a sample of blood to fingerprints. * Driving: Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets * Batwave * Batcomputer: A computer capable of analyzing every sort of evidence from crime scenes. It contains a massive information database on criminal records and general information. * Utility Belt * Armored Batsuit * Grapple Gun * Grapple Boost * Batclaw * Ultra Batclaw * Remote Claw * Cryptographic Sequencer * Line Launcher * Smoke Pellets * Remote Electrical Charge Gun * Freeze Blast * Freeze Grenades * Explosive Gel * Glue Grenades * Remote Hacking Device Weapons * Batarangs ** Remote Controlled Batarangs ** Sonic Shock Batarangs Transportation * Batmobile * Batplane * Batboat * Bat-Glider Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Batman Wikipedia * Batman DC Database * Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Batman first appeared in Detective Comics #27 (May 1939). * Amongst the events in his pain-filled career, Bruce considers the death of Jason Todd as his single greatest failure. He rates it next to the deaths of his parents and his inability to move on or prevent those who are close to him from being consumed in the same obsessive darkness that consumes him. * As part of the heroic "Trinity", Batman is considered to represent the heroic facade of retribution, darkness, detective, technological science and vigilante heroism; he works to show that one should triumph over fear and that only the guilty should need to fear anything. * In Gotham Subway, Clayface either turns into Batman and Robin or Joker and Harley Quinn during the fight. * Batman's playboy billionaire alter ego, Bruce Wayne, owns Wayne Enterprises and large swatches of Gotham City. With these resources he has managed to provide funding, equipment and even headquarters for many superheroes and superhero teams. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:DC Universe Characters